


Late Fees

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Books, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Wong and Stephen share a moment in the library of Kamar-Taj.





	Late Fees

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme.  
> [ Worange: “I thought you said you weren’t in the mood.” “Well, now I am. Get on your knees.”](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/166769397435/wongrange-i-thought-you-said-you-werent-in-the)

A few weeks ago, people started to talk about how the Master of the New York Sanctum must be having difficulties with his post these days. He always came and went through the halls of Kamar-Taj more than any other master had in recent history, with the exception of when Kaecilius decapitated the former librarian. Even Master Hamir was starting to get worried for what was happening in New York, but Wong knew differently and reassured him everything was fine. How he knew wasn’t something that he would come clean about anytime soon; he knew he was indulging Stephen a little too much at this point. For now, he chose to keep quiet on why a red cloaked figure occasionally appeared walking through the courtyard in the evening hours.

As Stephen sat upon Wong’s desk, obviously looking at Wong even if he pretended to be interested in his book, Wong tried to ignore him. There was something irritating about how he would not come out and just say what he came for, instead trying to smoothly hint that he wanted what he always wanted from Wong. Only Wong had sent him a message earlier in the day that Stephen would be wasting his time if he came tonight. There was nothing for him as Wong had to brush up on some spell that Stephen had asked about. He was trying to help Stephen, but in true Stephen Strange fashion, he was making this task much more difficult than it had to be.

After a few minutes, Stephen got off the desk and pulled up a chair to the side of Wong, looking at him more intently than before. He wasn’t even attempting to pretend anymore.

“I told you already, I am busy tonight.”

“Yea, but I’m sure you can spare thirty minutes, maybe an hour or two. Not like it won’t be here tomorrow.”

“It may be here tomorrow, but so will many other things, like classes for the beginners. Without enough masters at Kamar-Taj, I have to pick up the slack.”

His voice was practically a low growl, thinking about all the extra work he had to do. With Kaecilius, Karl, and now Tina, the numbers of masters continued to dwindle, but the number of students learning at Kamar-Taj had seen a sharp increase after Master Hamir and him agreed that they needed to train many more people for things that were come. Both of them could feel the change in the balance of the world; a slight shift in the energies of the universe. Beings were coming for a Sorcerer Supreme-less world. At times, even Stephen mentioned noticing it in New York. Only, unlike the rest of them, he was a little less worried about the future. Wong was still not sure if this was due to ignorance or nerves of steel. 

Steady and constant in his studies, Stephen consumed materials given to him at a stable pace. He even found some time to make his occasional visits. It was peculiar, but he did his job well enough so that no one complained. Normally, Wong would also not complain, but today Stephen’s presence was a distraction he did not need.

As he tried his best to focus on the book in front of him, Stephen’s shoeless foot rubbed against his shin, pushing up his pant leg, and causing Wong to look him in the eye this time.

“Stephen,” Wong warned.

“Hey, a guy can try, right?” Stephen asked with a small smirk.

Wong sat back in his chair, looking at the man in the low lighting. The way that the glow of the golden tinged light hit the grey of his hair and exaggerated the sharpness of his face caught Wong off guard. He had seen the image before him many times before, but there was something serene about the way Stephen looked at this moment. His lashes stuck out as they moved unintentionally slow, and he looked like he was enjoying just watching Wong. It was an odd feeling, given that moments earlier Stephen’s insistence on Wong paying attention to him had been bothersome. How such a individual could make him feel differently with only one look, was still perplexing to him.

“Try all you want, but I will finish this tonight. I’m not really in the mood to drop everything because you are being you,” Wong once again scolded, shaking his previous impression off.

“Ouch,” Stephen said with a laugh, “But you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Wong made a noise of non-commitment to the statement. Normally, he would have given Stephen a cutting comment to discourage that line of thinking. Stephen needed to know that when Wong was working, they needed to maintain a high degree of professionalism.

Secretly, he did like that gradually over the last few months since their first kiss, Stephen had become increasingly attentive in more than just physical desires. They slowly began to reveal themselves to one another in small ways, even if he tended to hold back a bit more than Stephen. With Wong, Stephen stopped trying to hide his bullshit under the insistence of being autonomous, and actually ask for help from time to time. In showing his weakness and vulnerable side, it was more honest than he had ever been since stepping foot inside their doors. It was hard not to notice and like this subtle growth in his character, something Wong would have not predicted when he first met the smarmy doctor.

Leaning forward, Wong started to pour over his text again, and out of the corner of his eye saw Stephen get up from his chair, clearly understanding that Wong had meant what he said. To amuse himself, Stephen shuffled over to the books hanging up in their chains, slowly taking one down, looking at it and then putting it back.

He did this a few times as Wong refocused on what he was looking at it.

_Clink. Click. Clink. Click. Clink. Click._

As the sounds repeated, Wong couldn’t help but feel soothed by them. It had become familiar music over the past two years or so.

Eventually, when he had read quite a bit, his eyes started to feel the same tiredness that they felt most evenings. Pouring over words wore them out at a faster speed than it did long ago. Once again, he sat back in his chair and fixed his gaze upon Stephen, who was off in the middle of the stacks a few rows back. He held a book in his arms, one of the Ancient One’s, and Wong sighed. Some things never really change.

Wong took a sip from the near empty glass of water beside him, and weakly smiled. Stephen was being patient, most likely tired from his own duties, and since he had not left yet, Wong could tell he was feeling a little more lonely than most other days. The masters of sanctums had to be of a special countenance, but they were not immune to feeling all those feelings that the rest of them struggled with from time to time. Occasionally, there were those who couldn’t handle them, and they often left or were transferred back to Kamar-Taj. Stephen though, soldiered on better than most.

“Come here,” Wong called out.

Stephen snapped his head up to attention, surprised by Wong’s voice. Once again there was that familiar clink and then the click, and Stephen appeared.

“Need another book?” Stephen asked cheekily.

Wong shook his head. He would actually leave what was left for later. For now, he pushed back his chair, motioning for Stephen to come over. Running one of his hands along the material covering his inner thigh, he smirked, knowing that Stephen would understand.

“I thought you said you weren’t in the mood.”

“Well, now I am. Get on your knees.”

Then, there was that smug smile as Stephen watched Wong undo his belt with his other hand. Hearing it fall to the floor, Wong felt more relaxed than moments before.

“Is this the pushishment for that book I haven't returned yet? I never would have thought that the librarian of Kamar-Taj would abuse his position like this. To be honest though, I think you’ve lost your edge, if this is your idea of punishment for me.”

The jovialness of his voice matched what Wong felt at the moment; his heart amused by Stephen’s playfulness. When Stephen situated himself between Wong’s legs as Wong sat at the edge of the chair, he looked up at Wong with such a dream like expression, filled with warmth. Stephen rested his upper half upon one of Wong’s legs as he brought his hand up to palm and feel Wong through the layers of fabric that rested between them.

“How did we come to this place?” Wong asked, his voice quiet and low.

“Well, I used one of those portal doors. As for you, I’m sure it was a short walk.”

Although he teased, his voice lacked the humor it normally had. Stephen seemed to have been thinking something similar before he had asked his question.

Wong ran his hand through Stephen’s hair, looking at the man’s slightly parted lips taking slow breaths in and out. Bringing his hand down to rub at one of the sharp cheekbones, he found it easier than normal to ignore his growing arousal. Wong was content like this. This was far intimate than many other times that they had done such things. He was glad for the calm atmosphere that settled over them; a stark contrast to the chaos of existence.

“I didn’t think I would feel this way again,” Stephen confessed with a murmur.

“You are surprising,” Wong replied.

Stephen shifted, falling back to an almost sitting position before pulling himself forward closer to the chair. He undid the zip on Wong’s trousers before slipping his hand into the clothing to wrap his hand around Wong’s cock. Wong watched as Stephen closed his eyes and placed his head upon Wong’s leg. They stayed like that for a while; Stephen stroking him languidly, while he continued to run his fingers through the man’s hair, occasionally bringing his hand to stroke at Stephen's face like before.

As time slipped by, he allowed himself this quiet pleasure and ignored the heat pooling up inside him. Stephen was something special. At first he may not have seen it, and he still may not think of it as a free pass to let Stephen do whatever he wanted, but he couldn’t ignore the thought after all they had been through.

It surprised him a little when the cool air hit his skin before he felt Stephen's mouth upon him. Looking down, he noticed those blue eyes meeting his gaze before closing once again as Stephen’s tongue cradled the head of his cock for a moment. The hand at the base started to move in a similar languid rhythm as before, causing another wave of pleasure to roll up inside of him. The momentarily still tongue started to stir, putting pressure in just the right places. Reflexively, he gripped Stephen’s hair before guiding him down further with more of an insistence than Stephen might have been expecting, but not so much that it was troubling.

Wong let out a groan, knowing that it made Stephen happy when he vocalized his pleasure. Honestly, he only stayed quiet most of the time because he was focused on what he wanted and what he was doing, but Stephen was the opposite. Unless his mouth was full, he wanted to be making noise.

In these brief times they had together, he liked to indulge his partner. Wong knew that if anyone knew about them, they would have remarked on what a particular pair they made, but they made it work. It was all that mattered.

When it finally got to the point that the clothing on his bottom half became a hinderance, he nudged Stephen off of him, and rid himself of the pesky articles. Stephen too, in his very Stephen-esque way, stood up and began to strip slowly in front of Wong.

The air between them was changed ever so slightly -still sparked with eroticism, but Stephen also seemed humbled. They hadn’t done something like this yet, with Stephen shakily undoing his clothing in front of Wong and in fairly clear lighting. He knew that Stephen was not shy about his physique, but his hands were on full display. The way they shook was something he knew the other master hated to see even to this day. Even if they didn't struggle with the clasps so much, Stephen seemed to have more difficulties than before.

“Stephen, come here,” Wong said after a few seconds.

He could do it, he wanted to do it for Stephen if he needed. Stephen instead shook his head, uncharacteristically quiet even when prompted for a response.

The belt had been removed at some point when he was still on the floor. When he stood, the cloak had removed itself. Wong couldn’t take his eyes off the man as the top robe, the under robe, and the trousers fell wayside. He was nearly naked and would have looked more uncomfortable, if it weren’t for the slightly unfocused gaze and his tongue wetting his lips. A tension hung between them; Wong could only assume it was because of Stephen believing he was showing weakness when he wanted to show strength. His eyes never left Wong, meeting the challenge with a steadiness that came from within, even if he seemed cowed in his silence.

It was beautiful that Stephen was giving him this.

The coolness of the air caused Stephen’s body to react in a picturesque way, pinking up in certain places, and his skin look chilled. Even in the low light Wong could see hairs standing up on his arms. He noticed these things before Stephen finally pulled down his last article of clothing, his boxer briefs. Stephen still had his socks on, but it was hard to notice with the way Wong’s eyes were too busy focusing on a very different part of his body at the moment.

Wong on the other hand was still very much dressed on his top half, and it seemed that that bothered Stephen, as he sauntered over and started to pull on the ties and at the hooks of his top robe. Once again, the mood shifted as Stephen focused on Wong instead of his little show from before, sitting in his lap the best he could with the awkwardness of the chair getting in the way.

Flesh touching flesh felt so good, but it was the way Stephen smiled that really got his heart pounding. Stephen's hands ran over the edges of the cloth when he open up the robe, revealing more flesh underneath. As Stephen’s hands ran over his chest, moving down and petting the hairs that led down to his cock, he leaned in for a kiss. His mouth, soft and pliant, drew his attention away from what Stephen’s hands were doing for a fraction of second, until he felt Stephen’s grasp.

He groaned into Stephen's mouth as he felt Stephen’s cock rub against him before Stephen took both of them together in an awkward grip. Trying to reposition themselves to be more comfortable, there was a break between them.

It wasn’t working very well. They both knew it, and it would have just become painful if they had continued in such a manner. They hadn't done it like this before, in this position, out in the open on a chair that was definitely not designed for two.

Stephen sighed as he put his head near the side of Wong’s face.

“I’m not so good at this like I was before. Can you?”

Something about the sad pangs to the soft tone, made him feel as if something caught in his throat. Instead Wong patted his hair once more, holding the man against him for a moment. Stephen scooted as close as he could be.

“Look at me,” he commanded in a low tone.

Stephen reluctantly leaned back enough to do so, wetting his lips before pressing them together. His lust filled but shy gaze met Wong’s -a peculiar look for the normally boisterous, loud man who often was much more demanding.

Once again, they settled into a position, but this time it would hopefully work for them without the awkward angle of before, lacking Stephen’s odd positioning of his arm and hand.

Grabbing Stephen's chin with one hand for another kiss, he took his time and obliged Stephen in his previous request with his other hand. Stephen may not have showed his hesitation before when touching him, but somethings would probably not change. When it concerned Stephen using his hands in situations that required more dexterity, those hang ups would probably not go away.

For him, he had plenty of nagging thoughts that plagued him, but he pushed them aside, his desire and goals much more important than his ego and insecurities. It had been a trick he mastered long ago. He hoped one day Stephen would be able to do the same.

“ _Uuunnggghh_ ,” Stephen groaned, thrusting in Wong’s fist.

Looking down, he couldn’t help but be interested the appearance and disappearance of Stephen’s cock’s head in his hand. It had been a bit odd the first time they had done this, seeing a circumcised cock, and still fascinated him to some extent.

“God, your hand feels marvelous, but I really want you inside me,” Stephen added.

“Did you bring something with you?”

“Why? Don’t you keep some lube here?” Stephen sighed sadly.

“No. I am a sorcerer and a librarian, not a sex crazed individual. I’m surprised you didn’t bring some with you.”

Stephen laughed a hearty laugh.

“Wow, the shade. To be honest, I never thought you would have sex in the library, and I was hoping that we would go back to the Sanctum tonight.”

If he wasn’t in such a good mood from what they had been doing, he might have chastised the other master for making assumptions. After all, he had sent Stephen that note earlier.

Before he could say anything, Stephen smiled and curled his head up against Wong once more as they both watched Wong's movements.

“Fuck, how are your hand so soft?”

Stephen dug his fingers into Wong’s clothed back as he gave another thrust, wanting to pick up the pace.

“The normal way of things. Skin care.”

“Yea, but… You know, I would give anything to have hands like yours even before my accident,” Stephen said.

The delivery of his statement wasn’t as even as it normally was, emotion bubbling under the surface. Wong didn’t know if there was any truth to it, but Stephen seemed to think there was.

“Genetics,” he finally countered.

Wong thrusted and with some force, wanting to create a little more friction between the two of them. It was a good sensation with Stephen’s cock leaking precum so that there was a bit of moisture between the two of them.

“I just want your thick fingers inside of me. Maybe, I should just turn back time, and-”

Stephen couldn’t finish his thought as Wong gave a bit of a flourish with his stroke, drawing a moan from the sorcerer entangled with him.

“Get on the table,” Wong hissed, letting both of them go.

The only way to describe Stephen’s action would be to say that he scrambled to get on the table. His dick gave a bounce as he hopped up on the wood, spreading his legs, and Wong could see his chest practically heaving with the air inside of him.

Dragging his hand over the skin of Stephen's inner thighs, he let his fingers linger on them for a moment, deciding their next step. He never really wanted to make things easy, teasing Stephen was too delicious of a hobby to give up anytime soon. At the same time, he knew there was something that Stephen would like, and would maybe get him to feel a little better about his whole situation with his hands. Today, he seemed to have some fixation on them.

“Touch yourself for me. I want to see you jerk yourself off to completion. If you're good, I’ll even let you come in my mouth.”

He was trying. He wasn’t normally one for this sort of talk, but Stephen looked so pleased when he did make the effort. It was hard not to give in to his partner’s wishes, especially such an enthusiastic one.

There wasn’t any hesitation as Stephen began to touch himself, Wong prefering to sit back with a bored expression plastered on his face. The slight changes in Stephen’s visage as he watched Wong amused him. At times he was such a wanton creature.

“It feels better if you do this,” Stephen huffed.

Only Wong liked to see Stephen’s body reacted very nicely to the way his thumb came up the underside of the shaft before making small motions just underneath the head; his other hand tending to his testicles. If he did it, the angle of his view wasn’t as good from a upclose position like before. From his chair in the library he could see everything.

When Stephen closed his eyes, groaning, and speeding up his motions, Wong couldn’t help but touch himself as well after sliding his chair closer to touch Stephen’s thigh at the same time. A loud moan left Stephen’s lips, and Wong’s hands ventured to rest at the crease of where his leg and hip met.

“Touch me,” Stephen growled.

He actually growled, stunning Wong for a fraction of a second before he chuckled. Stephen must have been close.

Nudging Stephen’s hands away, he took over, and it wasn’t much longer before the inevitable happened. With a bite of his lip, Stephen came. Wong’s lips barely wrapped around the head before the spurts started to hit the inside of his mouth. Swallowing the cum, he tried to take in Stephen a little more. There was a wave of embarrassed regret that hit him concerning the difference between how he wanted it to go and reality. However, he was sure that Stephen wouldn’t mind too much.

When he was finished, Wong looked up at him. Stephen’s face had a pink tinge to it, but looked tired and satisfied. It took a moment for him to gather his wits about him, and Stephen climbed down back into Wong’s lap, taking Wong in hand as they kissed, slow and steady. All the apprehension from earlier had melted away, causing Wong to respond in a more aggressive manner than before. Their kiss felt both like a struggle of ridding themselves of the baggage they had come into the library with and a thank you all at the same time. Letting go of Stephen’s mouth, he nipped, bit, and licked at Stephen's neck, the crook of it, and his shoulder. Unlike the vigorous display Stephen gave, things were slower leading up to Wong’s orgasm. This was the pace he needed tonight; a bit more relaxing. It had been an interesting experience to get to this, negotiating Stephen’s needs with his own wants and desires.

The familiar pull inside of him as he came over Stephen’s hand, his seed hitting the other man’s skin, made him forget for a minute about everything. It made him lose himself in the act and the rush of emotional relief that tended to follow.

There was a careful balance of deciding which pieces fit and did not fit in their relationship. It kept them on their toes, but also satisfyingly never needed justification or explanation for the most part. There was understanding, and he took comfort in that.

“Promise me you won’t leave me. At least without any real notice or discussion,” Stephen said suddenly.

The statement pulled him from that warm place he was in mentally. Sighing, he embraced Stephen closely once again, running his hand through Stephen’s hair, not caring about the drying and dried mess on them.

“Do you really believe I could do something like that?”

Wong knew his voice was tired and weaker than normal. It probably came off as colder than he wanted to as well. He wasn’t offended, knowing a little of Stephen’s history.

“No. No, I don’t think you could. Just, promise me anyways.”

“I promise, as long as it’s in my control.”

It was true. They were different people, but as long as he had power over himself, he would try his best to do right by Stephen. He cared about him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic of 2018. Last year was year of Strordo, and this year I feel like it's going to be Wong's year. ;)
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are love.♡


End file.
